everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Heather von Olympus
Heather von Olympus is the daughter of Hera and Zeus from Greek mythology. Her mother is present in many Greek stories, and Heather is destined to help retell all of them. She is a popular student in the Mythology Program of Ever After High, and the founder and self-proclaimed leader of The Royal Mythos. Character Personality Heather is like her mother in a lot of ways. Queenly, sophisticated, and hell-bent on getting her way. She is absolutely a Royal, and despises any Rebel who gets in the way of her destiny. She considers herself the leader of the Royal myth students. Being a princess, Heather expects to be treated as such. She is proud, haughty, and a bit vain. With her, there is no lack of self-confidence, and she always makes an effort to show that. She is often told that she's very mature for her age, being only 1,600 years old. Heather dislikes the disrespect her mother gets in her myths, and hopes to rewrite a bit of that, though she still identifies as a Royal. She has a few temperament issues, though she tries her absolute best to hide them, but being a goddess, there's only so much she can take, but most people take caution around her. Still, Heather is not only responsible, but cunning and manipulative. She is aware that she's pretty, and is not above using her feminine wiles to get what she desires, though this is more of a last resort, as she prefers other, more sophisticated means. Despite all this, Heather is still quite responsible, organized, and perfectly capable of taking on her destiny. Heather takes almost everything seriously. She doesn't take well to jokes, especially when they're about her. Rather, she enjoys belittling others, especially those without divine heritage. Getting on her bad side often results in a stream of well thought-out insults, though Heather doesn't do much more than that. However, despite her usual demeanor, Heather is not incapable of compassion, and has had a select few moments of kindness, though she tries with all her might to keep this side of herself under wraps. Appearance Heather has light skin, curly red hair, and amber eyes. Interests and Hobbies Being the daughter of the marriage goddess, Heather enjoys planning weddings, and also makes an excellent bridesmaid. Her event-planning skills do extend to other types of parties, however. Like her uncle Eros, Heather enjoys matchmaking. Being a future marriage goddess, she only sets people up who actually have a chance with each other, and disapproves of casual dating. Although Heather doesn't enjoy all of her classes, she puts the same amount of effort and responsibility into all of them, believing it her duty as a princess to set an example. However, she does like Mythology in particular, as she gets to learn about her destined myths. Myths How They Go Main Article: ''Hera How Heather Fits Into It Heather was born long after the myths her parents are in took place, and she was the youngest of Zeus and Hera's children. After the Mythology Program was formed, Zeus and Hera, as well as the other Olympians, chose their children to repeat their myths. Heather was selected by her mother to play her role in the mythology. Viewpoint on Destiny Heather absolutely adores her destiny and is deadset on playing her part. She believes that her mother has been entirely misinterpreted in myths, and wants that to change, but other than that has no intention of changing her destiny. Heather aims to change the minds of any Rebels in her story, lest they stand in the way of her destiny. Powers/Abilities * '''Divine Magic:' Heather can use godly magic, though at a minor level. * Shapeshifting: Heather can change into a peacock, the animal symbol of her mother. Relationships Family Heather gets along very well with her parents, and they are quite proud of her for being so responsible with her destiny. Heather is acquainted with everyone else in her family, but dislikes those who rebel against their destinies, putting her's at risk. Mother - Hera Heather gets along extraordinarily well with her mother, given the fact that she's so much like her. Hera raised her daughter to be a responsible and fair queen, but also not to take crap from anyone. Heather is always dead-set on pleasing her mother, and has not failed this self-inflicted task. Yet. Father - Zeus Though Heather tends to gravitate towards her mother in almost every regard, she is absolutely a daddy's girl. Her father always seems to give Heather whatever she desires, though she has had to turn on the daughterly-charm in order to achieve this more than once. Still, he is a firm father, and Heather knows to listen to and respect him. Brother - Zane Heather's best friend for many years was her twin brother, Zane. She adored and looked up to him, and was excited about him going to the Mythology Program with her. However, when he revealed he was a Rebel, this put an huge strain on their relationship. Because Heather's destiny required him to be the next Zeus, she took it as a personal betrayal. She has not spoken to him since Legacy Day, and intends on keeping this vow of silence until he changes his mind. Other Heather always acknowledges her massive extended family, but that doesn't mean she likes all of her relatives. Specifically, the Rebels in her family who threaten her destiny, such as C.A Cupid. Friends Due to their identical opinions on destiny, Heather's best friend is Apple White, and her only fairy tale friend. Outfits Trivia *She has a tendency to call those who aggravate her "mortals", with little concern whether or not they are actually mortal *Her favorite color is purple, because it represents royalty *Her favorite food is ambrosia *Her theme song is "Royals" by Lorde *She had a tendency to speak formally *She has a diary Portrayal Heather would ideally be portrayed by Madelaine Petsch. Gallery heather_von_olympus_by_jade_the_tiger-dbie8vq.jpg|Heather's bio card Th (2).jpg|Heather's faceclaim, Madelaine Petsch Category:Females Category:Greek Mythology Category:Royals Category:Hercules Category:Characters Category:Myths Category:The Marriage of Zeus and Hera Category:Goddess Category:Royalty Category:The Judgment of Paris